the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Raid on the Fortress
The Raid on the Fortress, also known as the Battle of the Ant's Nest, is the name given to a raid on a Babylon Coalition safehouse in St. Louis, Missouri, executed by Chapter X, but accidentally witnessed by Lewis Jordan, who coincidentally had broken into the safehouse to gather intelligence on the alliance between the Babylon Coalition and Black Widow. Background After the Battle of St. Louis, Jeffrey P. Hoyt, head of Chapter X, discovered intel that Bradley Houghton had fled to the Fortress, a safehouse located in St. Louis, Missouri. After much deliberation, it was eventually decided that Bradley should be killed to deal a huge blow to the morale of both the Babylon Coalition and Black Widow. To that end, Chapter X operatives Jawhara Al-Saleh and Knox Burton were deployed to downtown St. Louis with orders to find and kill Bradley Houghton, as well as any witnesses. At around the same time, Lewis Jordan, Phyliss Brathwaite and Mason Davidson, who had decided the previous night to track down Bradley after receiving a lead from Kyle Bates, been following Bradley Houghton for quite some time (with the intention of getting him arrested), came across the Fortress completely by accident on the morning of September 28, not realizing that they had stumbled upon a Babylon Coalition safehouse until after seeing Bradley entering the building, a run-down brownstone. The Raid On September 28, 2019, about 7:00 AM Central Time, Lewis, Phyliss and Mason entered the building, with the intention of spying on Bradley to figure out his next moves. However, their cover was soon blown when they were spotted by Nathan Thornton. However, at around the same time, masked gunmen broke into the building, intent on assassinating Bradley. They were able to kill quite a large amount of Babylon Coalition assassins and were moments away from assassinating Bradley and Nathan, before they were abruptly stymied by the unexpected intervention of the Reapers. In the ensuing three-way battle, Lewis was able to expose the masked assassins as Jawhara Al-Saleh and Knox Burton, much to Bradley and Nathan's surprise. Lewis tried to interrogate the two about their mission, but failed when Knox was able to knock Lewis to the ground before firing at Bradley, who fled behind a wall. Nathan Thornton was able to beat Jawhara down and escape the premises, only to be cornered by an arriving squad of policemen and arrested. Bradley, meanwhile, was able to kill Knox and incapacitate Jawhara before escaping the premises, only to be arrested by another squad of police officers arriving at the scene, attracted by the sounds of the melee coming from within the building. Meanwhile, Lewis, Mason, Phyliss, and Jawhara were able to escape the premises, only to be captured by an arriving team of Black Widow operatives. Aftermath In the aftermath of the failed attempt on Bradley's life and their capture, Jawhara plotted a means of escape from Black Widow. The team succeeded, but the previous events became the catalyst for a rift between Chapter X and the Reapers. Category:Battles Category:Incidents